A Few Simple Rules
"A Few Simple Rules" is a song featured in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh film, Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too. The song is performed mainly by Rabbit, with the remainder of the cast of the film acting as a chorus throughout most of the song. In the song, Rabbit explains why he feels more order and control are needed for the Wood and elaborates on a set of increasingly restrictive rules. At the beginning of the song, everyone joins in the chorus, but as more and more rules are explained, Darby, Pooh and Tigger stop singing. The song ends with Darby suggesting to Rabbit that nobody knows what all the rules really are (they are neither few, nor simple) and Rabbit agreeing that he should post them where everyone can see them. "Just a Few Simple Rules" was written by Andy Sturmer & Nicole Dubuc and arranged by Steve Lu & Dan Kolton. Lyrics Rabbit: I've got a thought, or maybe two or three Eeyore: Is anybody worried but me? Rabbit: Since more order and control are what we need Here are some simple rules, just a few, for us to heed No pecking twice on trees And no bothering the bees And regarding Beaver's dam, there's this decree: Building dams requires a permit And a foreman to confirm it And that foreman, quite conveniently, is me Rabbit and Chorus: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Residents: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Darby: I guess those rules aren't too bad. Eeyore: Somethin' tells me he's not done yet. Rabbit: Wait! Lunch is promptly served at noon A minute earlier's too soon And, Pooh, I know you'll love this suggestion There's too much honey in your diet Eat some veggies-- go on, try it! You'll thank me and so will your digestion Rabbit and Chorus: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Residents, Minus Pooh and Darby: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Rabbit: Now, Tigger, as I'm sure you've predicted Your bouncing is restricted To thirty minutes daily, more or less Try something else instead, making pots or baking bread With no bouncing, we'll all enjoy some rest Rabbit and Chorus: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Residents, Minus Pooh, Darby and Tigger: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Piglet: Oh, hello Rabbit. Rabbit: Oh no! Piglet: Is something wrong? Rabbit: It's not sweeping time, it's dishwashing time! That's why I brought you an extra scrub brush. Piglet: Uh, thank you, Rabbit, heh, but all of my dishes are already washed. Rabbit: Uh, that doesn't matter. All chores are to be done at the same time, all over the Wood. It's simply more organized. Piglet: If you say so, Rabbit. Rabbit: My daily schedule shows When to rake or blow your nose You'll know to hoe or leave your peas alone But I can cite no greater crime Than to sweep at sleeping time Or to use a schedule different from my own! Piglet: Uh, what time is it now, Rabbit? Rabbit: Time to sing the chorus, of course. Rabbit and Chorus: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Piglet: Just a few simple rules to follow to a T And what a splendid Hundred Acre Wood this will be Darby: Rabbit, I think the problem is, you're the only one who knows all the rules. Rabbit: Oh, you're absolutely, right, Darby. I should post them where everyone can see their genius. I'll be back for sock-sorting time, Piglet. Piglet: But I don't wear socks! Gallery Image:02 Just a Few Simple Rules - Building Dams Requires a Permit.jpg|"Building dams requires a permit and a foreman to confirm it." Image:03 Just a Few Simple Rules - Performing the Chorus.jpg|The cast performs the chorus. Image:04 Just a Few Simple Rules - Eat Some Veggies, Go On, Try It.jpg|Rabbit tries to make Pooh eat veggies. Image:05 Just a Few Simple Rules - Rabbit Dances to the Chorus.jpg|Rabbit dances to the chorus. Image:06 Just a Few Simple Rules - With No Bouncing, We'll All Enjoy Some Rest.jpg|"With no bouncing, we'll all enjoy some rest." Image:07 Just a Few Simple Rules - Not Loving the New Rules.jpg|Darby, Pooh and Tigger have stopped singing the chorus. Image:08 Just a Few Simple Rules - It's Not Sweeping Time, It's Dishwashing Time.jpg|"It's not sweeping time, it's dishwashing time!" Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh songs Category:Disney Junior songs Category:Winnie the Pooh songs